The Haunted Radio
by authoressintears
Summary: Sam becomes obsessed with Fergie songs and tries to destroy Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** The beginning of a new banshee free story that will involve Sam and Dean Winchester and a couple of very VERY fast things that go zoom, voom, bang, bash, and other noises that can make people jump very high or just go "nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

Sam looked over at Dean in disgust as he finished singing along with Led Zeppelin's _Stairway to Heaven_. Dean grinned at him as the last notes of the song faded away. Sam just shook his head.

"What's your problem, Sam?" Dean asked as he turned off the stereo. "_Stairway to Heaven_ is a classic." Sam just sighed.

"What ever man." Dean looked at him and turned on the radio to hear the opening notes of Fergie's _Fergalicious_. Dean looked disgusted and started to change the station.

"What are you doing man? I love this song." Sam said as the opening lyrics started. Dean just shook his head and rolled his eyes but it left it alone.

_Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it _

_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious _

"This is fucking retarded." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Shhh! This is my favorite part of the song." Sam said as he started singing along with the song. Dean sighed and reached in the back seat of the car for some ear plugs.__

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious (so delicious)   
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) 

Dean came up empty handed as Sam started dancing in his seat to the song. Dean groaned, this was going to be a long night. He looked over at Sam, he reminded him of a 7th grader at his first dance.__

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo   
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) 

"Alright… I'm officially going to rip out that stereo if this song doesn't end REALLY soon." Dean said as he gripped the steering wheel harder. Sam ignored him and kept on singing, turning the volume up as he did until the car was practically vibrating with the noise.__

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby   
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey   
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty   
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie 

"Fergie? What the hell kind of a name is Fergie?" Dean asked, but Sam didn't hear him over the music blasting out of the speakers.__

All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she

Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno

"Why are they alternating languages?" Dean screamed as he felt his brain cells exploding along with his eardrums. Sam continued to ignore Dean as the song continued turning Dean's brain into jelly.__

My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness   
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)   
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)   
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye) 

"My brain is melting in oblivion!!!!" Dean screamed as he pulled off to the side of the road and covered his ears. Sam continued to sing along with Fergie, completely unaware that Dean had pulled over to the side of the road.__

T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty   
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

As the last notes faded away Sam finally looked over at Dean, wondering why he was in the fetal position in his seat.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean finally unplugged his ears. "Why are we sitting on the side of the road? And why are you in a fetal position?"

Dean looked around him and sat up in his seat with a heavy sigh. "If you ever make me listen to that crap again I will personally tie and gag you in the back seat." Sam just laughed at him and turned the radio back on to hear the opening notes of Fergie's _London Bridge_. Dean screamed and dove for the stereo only to be hit from behind by Sam. Dean's vision swam and Sam tied him up and threw him in the back seat.

"Sorry Dean." Sam said as the song started up. He slid over into the driver's seat and pulled onto the road, singing along with Fergie.

_Oh shit (oh shit) (oh shit) (oh shit)  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh shit (oh shit)  
Ohhhhh  
It's me, Fergie  
The Pimp!  
Polow!   
Fergie Ferg, what's up, baby?_

Verse 1  
When I come to the club, step aside.  
Pop da seats, don't be hatin me in da line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg, give me love you long time

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  


Dean screamed something that sounded like, "I give a fuck if we listen to this crap!" through his gag as he started trying to kick Sam from behind.

_  
Chorus   
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,   
London, London, London, we goin' down like…_

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

BridgeAs the drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
Everybody start looking real good.

Verse 2the Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels)  
it's like er'ytime I get up on the dude,   
Paparazzi put my business in the news.

And I'm like get up out my face, (oh shit)  
'fo turn around and spray your ass with mace, (oh shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh shit)   
You got that?  
I got the bass.

Dean screamed through his gag, but Sam just ignored him and kept on driving singing along where he knew the words.__

Chorus   
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,   
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

Bridge 2  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Verse 1  
When I come to the club, step aside.  
Pop a seats, don't be heavy on the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg,give me love you long time

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!

Chorus  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

Fuck you, bitches.

As the last of the words faded away Sam stopped the car and looked around him. "Dean? Huh, I wonder where Dean went." Sam looked in the back seat and saw Dean bleeding in the back unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been updating… but I've been trying to get all my school work done for exams and I'm having surgery tomorrow so I've been kind of busy. Hope you like it though!

**Chapter 2: **The Fergie Music

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he climbed into the back of the car. "Oh my god!" Sam untied Dean's hands and feet and un-gagged him. Dean groaned and rolled his head a little before going unconscious again.

Sam pushed Dean into the front seat and then climbed into the driver's seat before racing off the nearest hospital. He knew there was nothing he could do for Dean, and he still had to find out who had done this to his brother.

Sam was just starting to think up a story when the radio started up. Sam looked at it in surprise; he knew he hadn't touched it. He reached over to turn it off when the first notes of Fergie's _Big Girls Don't Cry._ Sam pulled off to the side of the road as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He shook his head and tried to turn off the radio when Fergie's voice suddenly blared out of the radio.

_da da da da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity _

Sam suddenly found himself singing along with the song. He tried to turn off the radio, but it was like he had lost control of his body. __

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry 

Sam felt his mind begin to wander and horrible thoughts entered his head. He tried to think of something else, anything else, but he had lost complete control of everything.__

The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown   
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay  


Sam felt himself dancing now as well as singing. He tried to look over at Dean only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head that drove all thoughts of Dean away. The only thing he could think of was Fergie.

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend  
And you'll be my valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
Cuz I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity 

Sam gave in to the wild thoughts in his head and his vision started to swim. He reached in the back for a knife.__

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now   
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry  
da da da da da da 

Suddenly the song ended and the radio shut off. Sam sat up, confused, and wondering why he was holding a knife to Dean's throat. He threw the knife in the back and started the car. The only thing he thought of was getting Dean to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

For anyone who's read this story, I've gotten some reviewers asking me if I actually like Fergie. My answer to them is:

**ARE YOU INSANE?! WHO COULD ACTUALLY _LIKE_ THAT BITCH?!**

Hope you enjoy the story though!

**Chapter 3: **Dean's story

Sam knocked on the hospital room door and went inside. Dean wasn't looking too hot. He had tubes sticking out of him at every angle and about 50 machines hooked up to him. Dean sighed and pulled up a chair next to the unconscious form of his brother.

"The doctor said you could hear me even though you're unconscious." Sam said quietly. "I've seen so much in our line of work that I'll believe anything… so here I am." Sam sighed; he didn't like seeing his brother so helpless. He looked down at the floor and continued, "The doctor says you have a subdural hematoma, so you'll be in the hospital about two weeks after you wake up."

"Stop being such a bitch, Sam." Sam snapped his head up and looked at Dean. Dean turned his head and smiled at him. "So where am I again?" Sam just shook his head in amazement.

"You're at the hospital, Dean." Sam said as he scooted closer to Dean. "You have a subdural hematoma among other things." Dean laughed softly.

"Is that all?" he asked. Sam stared at him.

"Dean, a subdural hematoma means that your head is bleeding on the inside putting pressure on your brain." Dean continued to stare blankly at him. "You'll be in here for at least 2 weeks."

Dean sighed. He didn't like this at all. Sam just shrugged and continued on. "So what happened to you man?" he asked, lowering his voice so no one else could hear. "All I remember is waking up in the driver's seat at a motel with you in the backseat. Then the radio turned on while I was driving over here and I woke up holding a knife to your throat."

Dean looked at Sam. "You really don't remember anything?" he asked. Sam shook his head, a confused look coming onto his face. Dean sighed. "We were driving along when Fergie came on the radio. You went nuts and asked to listen so I listened. It drove me insane! When it came on again I tried to turn it off and you hit me over the head, tied and gagged me, and threw me in the backseat. You drove off still listening to Fergie. That was about when I lost consciousness. I can only assume that you listened to Fergie again and ended up trying to slit my throat." Sam stared at his brother in shock. Dean just smiled. "Looks like we got ourselves a job to do, Sammy."


	4. Chapter 4

Just so everyone knows… the words in italics are just a vision. So don't panic. 

**Chapter 4: **the vision

"I've got to get out of here, Sam." Dean said when Sam had calmed down. "I've got to help you with this." Sam just looked at his brother.

"You're not going anywhere, Dean." Sam said defiantly. "The doctor said if you don't get hospital treatment you could die. And besides… the music is almost fatal to you and hypnotic to me. That's not a good combination." Dean started to protest but Sam cut him off. "No Dean. I'll do this myself."

And with that, Sam walked out of the room. Dean stared after his brother, worry lines appearing on his face. He knew Sam would not be able to save himself, especially if the demon got smarter and never turned off the music.

Sam got into the Impala and sighed. He knew he was doomed, but he couldn't risk injuring Dean any farther. He made sure the radio was off and reached into the back seat for a pen knife. He gently eased the radio out of the dashboard and looked inside the slot where it was. It was lined with sulfur.

"Shit." Sam said as he wiped up some of the sulfur. Suddenly his head exploded in pain. He cried out in pain and grabbed his head. He slowly opened his eyes as the pain started to ebb away.

_Dean was fast asleep in his hospital bed while two doctors stood over him checking the various machines fastened to him. Sam looked over down the hallway as a lone shadow traveled slowly across the wall. Fergie music could be heard getting faintly louder as the shadow came closer._

_Suddenly, the figure walked into the dim light from Dean's room. Sam tried to keep himself from screaming as he saw himself with the car radio in one hand and a gleaming, blood-stained knife in the other. _

_The two doctors turned around as they became aware of the music. They screamed for security and stepped in front of Dean. Sam saw himself stab them both before turning to Dean who had just woken up. _

"_Don't do this, Sam!" he cried as he saw the dead doctors and the blood-stained knife. Sam saw himself laugh before slitting Dean's throat. _

_Sam tried to scream again, but couldn't as he saw the yellow-eyed demon appear out of the shadows. He tried to tear his glance away from those horrible eyes but what he saw next made him gasp. He saw himself kneel down in front of the demon. The demon seemed pleased with Sam and patted his shoulder before pulling him up._

_Sam suddenly realized that the music wasn't playing any more and that it hadn't been for awhile. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had turned evil! His evil self looked at him and Sam almost looked away when he saw that his eyes had gone the same color yellow as the demon's. _

"No!" Sam cried as he snapped out of the vision. Some patients walking out of the hospital looked at him curiously, but he didn't care, he just knew he had to put the radio back and warn Dean.

_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is EXTREMLY short but it's been a crazy weekend and I'm not in the mood for writing so I decided to leave you all with a cliffy. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: **Where's a hammer when you need one?

Sam looked around the car for a screwdriver to put the radio back when the radio turned on. Sam dropped the radio and covered his ears as he tried to get out of the car, but all the doors were locked. Sam tried kicking the windows but they wouldn't break.

He tried to plug his ears tighter to keep the sound from entering his head, but it was no use. The harder he plugged his ears the louder the music became. Fergie music started getting louder in Sam's head as he fumbled with the radio trying to destroy it.

"Where's a fucking hammer when you need one?!" Sam screamed as the music started taking him over. He tried to ignore the music but it was no use. He was losing control and he knew he was doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** The Knife

"I don't believe the brother's story about Dean's 'accident'." Dr. Montoag said suspiciously. "He has no signs that indicate that he was hit over the head, and all of his injuries seem to be on the inside."

"It is strange, Montoag." Dr. Pholps said matter of factly, looking at Dean. "But why would the brother take Dean to the hospital if he was the one who injured him?"

Montoag shrugged and checked Dean's chart again. "I'm just worried, that's all. They were acting strange when the brother came to visit." Montoag put Dean's chart back and looked at Pholps as if waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't kno…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the Fergie music getting louder in the hallway. Montoag looked at his colleague as he too noticed the music getting louder.

"What in the world?" he said as the music reached a deafening pitch. The doctors covered their ears to block out the noise, and looked up to see Sam in the doorway with a bloody knife.

At that moment Dean started convulsing in pain from the music. The doctors rushed to his side to try and stop him from going into a coma. Sam walked up behind them and stabbed them both before turning to Dean who had already gone unconscious.

"No!" Sam screamed as he broke free of the song's spell for a moment. In that brief instant he managed to turn the radio off long enough for Dean to become conscious.

"Sam?" he said weakly as he noticed Sam struggling with the radio.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said as the radio turned itself back on. "I tried to stop it, but…" and with that the song had control of Sam again.

Dean tried to sit up in bed but the song was too much and he slipped back in unconsciousness. Sam picked up the knife again and looked at Dean one more time before raising the knife above Dean's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **The end of the last cliffie

"Drop the knife, Sam!" Sam spun around at the sound of his father's voice. John stood in the doorway of Dean's hospital room with a gun in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"I was wondering when you would show up, old man." Sam said as he turned from Dean to face his father. He still held the knife tightly in his hand, but he dropped the radio on top of Dean so John couldn't shoot it.

John just stared at Sam, a small smile playing across his face. He held up the bottle and took a sip before splashing it in Sam's face. The water hit Sam in the face and Sam screamed before dropping on the floor.

"That's holy water you son of bitch." John said as he came over and stood over Sam. He pointed the gun at Sam's head. "Now you get out of my son."

Sam looked up at him and laughed a cold, hard sound that took John aback. "You are such a fool." Sam said as he stuck the knife in John's leg. John cried out in pain and dropped the gun. Sam grabbed the gun and pointed it at John who was standing in front of Dean who was still unconscious.

"But I don't understand, holy water should have burned you!" John said as he winced in pain from the knife wound on his leg. Sam cocked the gun and smiled.

"I'm not possessed." Sam laughed as he said this and pulled the trigger.

Dean woke up at that precise moment to a very scene that wasn't that weird. Sam with a gun pointed at John, but the weird thing was that there was a bullet floating in mid-air between them and neither of them was moving.

"They're frozen, Dean." Dean turned around and came face to face with a young woman sitting beside his bed. He looked back at his dad and Sam.

"What do you mean they're frozen?" Dean said as he sat up in bed and looked at the woman. She looked to be in about her mid-twenties and very hot, but what Dean couldn't figure out was what she was doing there.

"It's not nice to think about me like that, Dean." she said, giving him a sly grin. Dean looked bewildered. "I'm about 1,000 years too old for you too. I'm a reaper, Dean." Dean stared at her for a moment, not quite believing her.

"So you froze time?" he said looking over at his dad and Sam again. "But why? Why interfere now?"

The woman sighed. "It's really complicated, Dean… and call me Megan."

"Okay… Megan… but I still don't understand any of this." Dean looked at Megan, trying to read her body language. But Megan just sighed and looked over at the scene frozen in front of them.

"All I can tell you Dean is that you have been given a chance to save your father and brother and fix this mess." Dean looked at her quizzically, wondering if it was all a trick.

"How exactly do I do that?" he asked her. "I can't bend time and space like you do and that bullet is kind of stuck in mid air." Megan looked away and wiped her eyes before turning back to him. Dean saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "What? What is it?" Dean asked, getting scared by seeing the reaper crying.

Megan tried to compose herself before answering him. "In order to save them…" her voice broke at this point and she wiped her eyes before continuing. "In order to save them you have to be the one to take that bullet."

Dean stared at Megan then at the bullet, wondering if she was serious. Megan finally broke at this point and started sobbing. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. Dean sighed, she was definitely serious.

_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** The Bullet

"So is there any special place where this bullet is supposed to go?" Dean asked as he struggled to get out of bed. Megan looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"No… I suppose not." she seemed infinitely happier by this realization which was a little awkward Dean thought. "So I suggest you take the bullet in, say, the leg."

Dean looked at Megan for a second before going over to where his father and brother were. "So if I'm going to get shot in the leg… and the bullet's at chest height… how am I going to be shot in the leg?" Megan thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you'll have to jump up… I'll freeze time… and then place you so the bullet will hit the fleshy part of your thigh." Dean stared at her.

"You actually expect me to trust you to situate me so that the bullet hits my thigh?" he asked as he looked at the bullet. "I don't think so." Megan looked hurt by his remark but she got over it.

"So what do you propose to do?" she asked skeptically. Dean walked around the room a couple of times.

"Is it possible for me to arrange the bullet so it's aimed at my leg?" he asked as he reached out for the bullet.

"Don't touch that!" Megan screamed at him. Dean brought his hand back sharply and looked at her. "If you touch anything that was moving it will become unfrozen." Dean sighed.

"Thanks for the warning." he looked around the room again. "Is it possible for me to move my dad so the bullet doesn't hit him and then jump in front of the next bullet?"

"I would think so… as long as your timing was right." Dean laughed and sat down on the bed for a minute.

"That's what I was hoping you would say." he got up off the bed and went over to his father. "Now how to move him…" Dean rocked him back and forth and finally managed to move him over slightly so the bullet would just miss him. He then moved off to the side.

"Thanks Megan." he said with a final look at the reaper. She smiled back at him before unfreezing time and vanishing.

The bullet just missed John and smashed into the wall behind him. John looked over at Dean before focusing his attention on Sam. "This isn't you, Sammy." he said as he slowly backed up towards the bed. "I know this isn't you." Sam laughed and pointed the gun at John again.

"No!" Dean cried as he jumped in front of John. The bullet pierced Dean in the side and he went down in pain. John rushed over to his side as Dean began bleeding heavily.

Sam fell on the floor and tried to turn the radio off. "No!" he screamed as he covered his ears and tried to fling the radio away. He managed to get the radio off for a split second. He looked over at Dean who was bleeding uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't stop it!" he grabbed his head in pain as the music took over again. John stood up from where Dean lay bleeding and looked Sam straight in the eye.

"If you're going to kill us… do it now." Sam laughed and grabbed the gun from where he had dropped it.

"This bullet isn't for you." A voice said from the shadows. John looked over and was thrown against the far wall and pinned there. The yellow eyed demon stepped out of the shadows and smiled before nodding to Sam to go over to Dean.

The demon walked over to John and smiled. "How does it feel to watch your son turn evil and kill his brother?" John strained against the invisible bonds holding him against the wall.

"Sam will never go evil." he spat. The demon just laughed.

"That's where you're wrong John." the demon said as he walked over to Sam. "You see, I've got Sammy here completely under my control. All he has to do is kill Dean and he's gone." The demon looked at Sam fondly again before going back over to John.

"I won't let you do this!" John said as he struggled again. The demon laughed again and brought out a knife. John stiffened as the demon held the knife against his throat.

"After Sammy here kills Dean, I'm going to let you go." John looked at the demon with hatred in his eyes. "You see… I want you to know the pain of having to hunt down your own child and kill him like the monster he'll be. The question is… when the time comes; can you kill your last remaining son


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **The Choice

"I'll never make that decision." John said defiantly, looking the demon straight in the eye.

"Wh, why are y, you doing this?" Dean said weakly from the floor where he was bleeding out. He turned his head towards the demon as he said this. The demon smiled and walked over to him.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked as he bent down next to Dean, twirling the knife around as he spoke. "You see Dean, you and Sammy here are messing up my plans… which include my plans for Sammy."

"What are you talk, talking about?" Dean asked, his voice getting fainter. The demon stopped twirling the knife and held it against Dean's throat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about… unless…" the demon got up and walked over to John and held the knife against his throat. "So you haven't told them… have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." John said staring the demon straight in the eye. The demon just smiled.

"Of course you don't. Shall I tell Dean here before he dies?" John looked over towards Dean who was now lying in a growing pool of blood.

"Just kill us if you're going to." John said, dropping his head and sighing. The demon just laughed and motioned to Sam before grabbing John's head and holding it up to watch Sam standing over Dean.

"I want you to watch this, John." the demon said smiling. He motioned to Sam again. Sam cocked the gun and pointed it at Dean's heart.

"Don't do this Sammy!" John cried. "Fight it!" the demon slapped John across the face before turning him to watch Sam again. Sam repositioned the gun and prepared to shoot.

"Don't, don't do this Sam." Dean said weakly as he looked up at Sam. "I know you ca, can fight this Sammy. I lo, love you." and with that Dean passed out. Sam lowered the gun for a moment.

"Dean?" he asked looking down at his brother. The demon grabbed the radio from the bed and turned it up louder. Sam shook his head and tried to cover his ears. "NO!" he screamed as he pointed the gun at the radio. "I will not kill Dean!"

"Oh yes you will." the demon said as he turned to smoke and headed for Sam.

"No!" John screamed as the demon's bind was released. He dove for Sam but was too late, as John watched the demon force his way into Sam.

John looked up at Sam as he turned around. John dropped his head as he saw Sam's eyes go yellow.

"Hello John… now what was that about Sam not killing Dean?" John slowly got up and looked at Sam who was now possessed by the demon.

_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** The PDC (Portable Demon Catcher)

"You son of a bitch," John said as he looked from Sam to Dean. "Let go of my son or I swear to God…" the demon cut him off with a cold, hard laugh.

"God, huh?" he said picking up the gun Sam had dropped. "What'll he do?" Sam aimed the gun at Dean's head and prepared to shoot. John lunged at Sam but Sam grabbed his neck and threw him against the far wall. John slumped to the floor.

"So… you want to fight me, huh?" Sam said as he threw the gun away and walked over to John pulling a knife out of his jacket as he did. Sam twirled the gun dangerously as John slowly got up.

"I'm not going to fight you, Sammy." John said as he wiped blood from his cut lip. He looked Sam straight in the eye as Sam raised the knife and pointed it towards John's chest. John looked behind Sam to see Dean crawling over to his bag. Sam saw John's gaze shift and looked behind him, but Dean was unconscious again.

"Hoping your son can save you?" he said menacingly as he sauntered over to Dean. He grabbed Dean's head and pulled it up.

"Leave him alone." John said as he watched Dean being jerked around. "It's me you want… not him." the demon dropped Dean with a hard THUMP and went over to John again.

"That's where you're wrong John." the demon said. John saw Dean get up again but he was careful not to avert his gaze from Sam.

"You see…" the demon continued, completely unaware of Dean moving around behind him. "Dean here has been more trouble to me than you. He's in the way of my plans for Sam, and he's in the way of my plans for the upcoming battle. He's got to go, John."

"Hey, ugly!" Dean called from across the room. "You been talking about me?"

Sam turned around and smiled as he saw a bloody Dean stagger in the corner. Sam twirled the knife once before heading towards Dean. Sam suddenly faltered as he saw the PDC on the floor. He stopped on the edge of it and laughed.

"You actually thought you could catch me in a PDC?" he said as he laughed at Dean across the PDC. "You're even more pathetic than I thought."

"No he's not." John said as he pushed Sam onto the PDC. Dean smiled as Sam tried in vain to get out of the circle. John grabbed another bottle of holy water and threw it to Dean while he grabbed a chair and some rope.

Dean threw the holy water in Sam's face as John pushed the chair under him and tied his hands to it. Sam looked up at them with hatred in eyes before they went completely black. John grabbed his journal and began reading an exorcism as Dean collapsed from loss of blood again.

"You'll never succeed, John." the demon said as he writhed in pain from the exorcism. "I'll get your son in my grasp after killing Dean. Then I'll watch you kill your remaining son." John paused for a moment and looked from Sam to Dean before finishing the exorcism.

The demon burst out of Sam and materialized next to Dean. He grabbed Dean and vanished before John could do anything. John quickly untied Sam and helped him up before going over to where Dean was only moments before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** The Warehouse

"This is all my fault." Sam said as sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. I shouldn't have taken the radio out in the first place." John got up from where he was kneeling and went over to Sam.

"None of this is your fault, Sammy." John said as he sat down next to Sam. "Now all we have to do is find that son of a bitch and rescue Dean."

"But how are we going to find him?" Sam asked. "I know he won't kill Dean until he gets me... but I doubt Dean has much longer with all the blood he's lost." John smiled.

"That's it Sammy." John said as he got up off the bed. "The demon won't kill Dean until he gets you so he must have left a clue as to where he was taking Dean."

John walked over to where Dean was only moments before and bent down to look at the floor. Sam got up and went over to help. They looked for what seemed like hours to Sam, but they couldn't find anything.

"It's no use, dad." Sam said dejectedly. "I'm not finding anything that could even remotely help us find Dean." John ignored Sam and bent down to look closer at something.

"I found something that could help us." John said, getting up off the floor. Sam went over to him and looked at what he had found. It was a bloody price tag from Ailine Warehouse. "Guess we know where we're going." Sam looked at the price tag again and nodded before following his dad out the door.

Dean regained consciousness groaned. He felt like he had been hit by a semi. He tried to move only to realize that he was tied to a post in the middle of the room. He tried to free his hands but he was tied too tightly.

"It's no use Dean." a voice said from across the room. Dean stopped struggling and looked up to see the demon walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Dean said as the demon stopped in front of him. The demon just smiled and bent down so he was looking Dean straight in the eye.

"I want your brother, Dean." he said with a smile. "And I'm going to get him, just as soon as he finds that price tag I left behind. He'll come straight here trying to rescue you and fall into my trap."

"You'll never get Sam." Dean said with hatred in his eyes. The demon merely laughed and got up.

"You see?" he said looking at Dean. "That's where you're wrong. I'll get Sammy on my side eventually. Whether it's today, tomorrow, or next year I will get him." Dean just stared at him with such loathing that the demon looked away briefly before continuing. "I'm going to watch Sam kill you Dean… unless your injury kills you first. Although it shouldn't as I bandaged it already so Sam could kill you."

"Why go to all this trouble just to kill me?" Dean asked as he looked down at where he got shot. He wasn't bleeding anymore. "Why not just kill me yourself?" The demon just laughed at Dean.

"I need Sam on my side for the upcoming battle." he said looking over at Dean again. "And you keep interfering. So the best way to get rid of you and get Sam on my side is to have him kill you."

Dean glared at the demon as a door burst open somewhere in the factory. The demon smiled.

"Right on time." he pulled out a rag and gagged Dean. "Just so you can't call to them." And with that the demon vanished. Dean called out through his gag but he knew Sam would never be able to hear him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **The Trap

"So how do we find Dean?" Sam asked getting out of the Impala and going over to John. John opened up his trunk, threw Sam a gun, grabbed a gun for himself and closed the trunk.

"The demon has to be keeping him somewhere in the back of the warehouse," he said walking up to the front door. "Presumably in an empty supply room somewhere." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well that narrows it down to about 200 rooms we have to search." Sam said sarcastically as he went over to stand next to his dad. John glared at Sam before busting the door in.

John and Sam stormed in, guns drawn, and looked around the room. John motioned for Sam to follow him. They headed down a deserted corridor, keeping an eye out for any sort of trap. They looked in all the rooms they passed, but to no avail.

Just when they were starting to lose hope they came to a large wooden door. John looked around for another possible route and sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to go through the door." Sam said grabbing the handles and giving them a pull. The doors stayed shut tight, though, no matter how hard Sam pulled. He stepped back and sighed. He looked at John who was smiling at him.

John stepped up to the door and gave them one hard push. The doors silently opened to reveal a large, cavernous room piled high with boxes. Corridors and rooms led off of it going in every direction. The duo stepped into the room, guns drawn.

John motioned to Sam to go off around the room and meet him at the back. Sam nodded and headed off to the right, keeping his gun drawn. He looked in the first room he came to, but nothing was in it. The other rooms were just the same.

Finally he got to the last room, he saw his dad waiting for him a couple doors down. He motioned to him that he only had one room left and pushed on the door. The room was filled with brightly wrapped boxes and in the center was a chair covered in blood. Sam rushed in and looked around for Dean. He knew that was his brother's blood, but where was he now?

Just as he finished checking the room the door back to his dad slammed shut. Sam rushed over to it and began banging on it trying to get it open. He heard his dad on the other side trying to do the same thing, but it was no use.

Suddenly Sam heard a roar on the other side of the door and his dad cry out. Sam banged on the door harder trying to get it open.

"Dad!" Sam screamed as it got silent on the other side. He banged harder on the door, but it was no use. He just couldn't help his dad. He looked around the room for another way out, but he didn't see one.

_Maybe there's an exit behind those really ugly boxes, _Sam thought to himself as he walked over to them. He knocked over the stack of boxes to reveal a small door in the wall. He opened it up and crawled into the tunnel behind it.

It was slow going, but eventually the tunnel opened up to reveal a large cavernous room. Sam got up and looked around noticing some rope around a pole in the center of the room.

"Dean?" Sam asked tentively walking over to the pole. He looked around it and saw a bloody Dean. He kneeled down next to his brother and tried to undo the ropes, but it was no use.

"Hello, Sam." a voice said from behind him. Sam slowly got up and turned around to see the Demon holding a bloody and gagged John in a choke hold.

"Let them go." Sam said the hatred showing in his voice. The demon just smiled and tightened his hold on John.

"I don't think so, Sam." he said, the smile still showing on his face. "You see… I'm not going to let them go, unless I get something in return, you."

Sam didn't respond. All he could do was look helplessly at Dean and John.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** The shadows

"Why do you want me so bad?" Sam asked, staring the demon straight in the eye. The demon just smiled.

"It's not just you, Sammy." he said, the smile still showing on his face. He tightened his grip on John before continuing. "I want you, and all the children like you."

Sam just glared at the demon. "But why?" he asked inching towards Dean. "Why go through all this trouble just to get me?" The demon laughed.

"Now why should I tell you that?" he asked, tightening his grip on John as Sam got closer to Dean. The demon's smile drooped slightly. "Don't try anything, Sam. Or your daddy is dead." Sam stopped moving and glared at the demon again.

"You've only got two choices Sam." the demon said, his smile completely gone now. "You can either trade yourself for your brother and dad, or you can watch them die." Sam looked helplessly at his brother and dad, and sighed.

"I'm not giving in to you." he said with determination. He glared at the demon and prepared to run to Dean if he had to. The demon smiled maliciously and dropped John to the floor.

"Have it your way then." and with that Sam was thrown against the wall and pinned there. "You'll watch them both die." Sam tried in vain to free himself from the invisible bonds holding him to the wall.

Suddenly he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over there, but saw nothing but shadows. He looked over to Dean who was still unconscious and watched as a shadow sliced at Dean's shadow. He looked down at Dean and saw him cringing in pain, a huge gash appearing across his face. Sam looked over at John and saw the same thing happening to him.

The demon saw the look of horror on Sam's face and laughed. "These are my favorite pets. They live in the shadows… and can't be killed." Sam glared at the demon with such hatred that he thought the demon would melt under the intensity.

Dean cried out in pain again and Sam looked over to see him finally gain consciousness for a moment before passing out from the pain. The shadow beasts continued their attack, slicing and cutting and mauling without mercy.

"Stop it!" Sam cried as the beasts starting cutting Dean's throat. "Make them stop and I'll make a deal with you." The demon smiled and motioned for the shadow beasts to leave. Dean slumped against the pole and John remained unconscious on the floor.

"That's more like it." the demon said coming over to Sam who was still pinned to the wall. "What did you have in mind?" Sam sighed and looked over at Dean before answering. He could see a blood pool forming around him and blood dripping from his mouth. He knew he had to do it for Dean.

"If you let them go… I'll stay here with you." Sam sighed. The demon smiled triumphantly and let Sam down from the wall. Sam got up and walked over to Dean. "But I have to see them get to a hospital first… deal?" Sam stuck out his hand to the demon. The demon's smile grew as he took Sam's hand and shook it forcefully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **The Deal

The demon vanished as he finished sealing the deal with Sam. He held his hand out for a moment longer and sighed. He couldn't believe that in only a couple of hours he would hand himself over to the demon. Sam went over to the unconscious form of Dean and grabbed the knife that was located in his jacket.

Dean groaned as he was lowered to the ground. Sam looked at him for a moment, hoping he would wake up, but it didn't happen. He went over to John, who was lying in the middle of the floor, and untied him.

Sam heard Dean groan again and he looked over to see him looking around. Sam rushed over to Dean and helped lean him up against the post. Dean looked at Sam and grimaced.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said weakly, grimacing from the pain of moving. "Where'd the demon go?" Sam sighed and looked over at John who gave a low groan.

"He's gone… for now." Sam said as he helped Dean over to John. John attempted to get up from the ground, but grimaced in pain from the effort. Sam helped his Dad up and managed to get Dean and John out of the warehouse and over to the Impala.

Sam drove for what seemed like hours. Finally John regained consciousness after about 10 minutes and looked around him. Sam smiled at his dad.

"Hey, dad." he said when his dad finally noticed him. "How are you doing?" his dad grimaced as he got comfortable in the seat and looked in the back at the unconscious form of Dean.

"I'm okay, Sammy." he said sighing. He looked back at Dean again. "How's he doing?" Sam stole a quick glance at Dean.

"I don't know, he was awake but he passed out again after I got him to the car." Sam said staring ahead at the road. John looked at Sam curiously.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" John asked as he noticed Sam's doleful expression. Sam sighed.

"I think I did something terrible, dad." Sam said stealing a quick glance at his dad. At that moment Dean regained consciousness. He looked up at Sam.

"What did you do this time, Sammy?" Dean asked with a slight grimacing smile. Sam sighed again, how could he explain that he had just turned himself over to the demon in exchange for the lives of his brother and dad? Dean suddenly got serious as he noticed the look on Sam's face. "What is it, Sam?"

John and Dean looked at Sam meaningfully. "I traded myself for your lives." Sam said sorrowfully. John and Dean exchanged glances.

"You what?" John said angrily. "Please tell me you didn't just say that you traded yourself." Sam didn't look at his father. He knew he wouldn't understand. He looked pleadingly at Dean, but Dean wouldn't look him in the face. Sam turned away, he thought that Dean at least would understand.

He looked up as he saw the sign for the hospital and pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room. Their car was immediately surrounded by doctors and nurses and John and Dean were whisked away. Sam followed behind at a distance. For once he was at a loss of how to save himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **The glittering knife

"Hey, Dean." Sam said when Dean finally woke up from surgery. The doctor had told Sam that the bullet had done more damage than they had originally thought and so they had to operate. Dean looked over at Sam.

"I can't believe you, Sam." Dean said seriously. Sam sighed; he couldn't believe his brother could be so selfish.

"Is that all you can think about?" Sam asked questioningly. Dean didn't answer. Sam got up off his chair and paced the room. "You nearly died and went through surgery and all you can say is 'I can't believe you'?!" Dean looked at Sam coldly.

"Well I'm not the one who just traded themselves to the demon." Dean said icily. Sam sat down again.

"I can't believe you!" Sam cried looking at Dean in disbelief. "I did what I did to save your sorry ass! You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me!"

Dean snorted. "I had it completely under control." Sam looked at him in shock. This didn't sound at all like Dean. "And if I had been in your situation I would have let you die rather than going evil." Sam looked hurt.

"You don't really mean that, Dean." Sam said quietly, not looking at Dean.

"Sure I would!" Dean said, completely oblivious to Sam's hurt looks. "You have no idea how important you are to that demon. He told me, without you he can't win the upcoming battle. Now he has you." Dean sighed like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Dean, I…" but Sam couldn't continue. As Dean's words sunk in he realized he had nothing more to say to his brother. "Good bye." he said before getting up and leaving Dean alone in his cold hospital room.

Sam walked over to his father's room and looked inside. John was sitting up in bed, glowering at no one in particular. Sam knocked once on the door and walked in as his father looked up. John directed his glowering gaze at Sam, but said nothing.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Sam asked skeptically. John merely glowered at him for a moment before looking away. Sam sighed sorrowfully and turned to walk out of the room.

He paused at the door for a moment and looked at his dad. "Good bye." He said before walking out of his dad's room. As Sam continued down the hall he thought he felt his dad's eyes boring into his back all the way down the hall.

Sam walked down the hall in silence. He hadn't expected his dad to understand why he did what he did, but he had at least expected at least a little bit of support from Dean. The fact that Dean had told him that he would let him die if the situation were reversed saddened Sam to the point where he almost wanted to cry.

He had just gotten to the front door of the hospital when a tall man in an overcoat stopped him in his tracks. The man looked up and his eyes were bright yellow.

"It's time to keep your end of the deal." he said happily, motioning for Sam to follow him. Sam hesitated for a moment, thinking about what Dean had said. The demon frowned. "If you don't keep your end of the bargain I will kill them."

Sam nodded and followed the demon to an empty parking garage. Sam looked around the empty garage in confusion.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked looking at the demon. The demon smiled at him and Sam noticed he had something hidden behind his back. The demon noticed trying to see the object behind his back and he smiled before pulling out a long, glittering knife. Sam slowly back away from the demon who was now twirling the knife around.

Eventually Sam ran into a solid wall and he looked around desperately for a way to escape, but there was none. The demon slowly advanced on Sam with the knife pointed at his side. Suddenly the demon lunged at Sam and stabbed him in the side. Sam gasped and fell bleeding to the floor as the demon stood over him laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** The return of the reaper

Dean sighed. He knew he shouldn't have been so mean to Sam, but he couldn't help it. Sam had just played right into the demon's hands and now they were doomed. Dean looked over at the door at the sound of knocking and saw his dad in the door way.

"Hey, dad." Dean said sitting up in his bed. His smiled and sat down next to Dean.

"Hey, Dean." He said looking around the room. Dean looked at his dad curiously.

"What's wrong, dad?" John sighed and looked Dean straight in the eye.

"I think Sam's in trouble." John said bluntly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well he gave himself to the demon; of course he's in trouble!" Dean said loudly. He couldn't believe this, his dad now wanted to save Sam? "The demon won't hurt him, he needs him too badly. So I wouldn't worry about him." John sighed.

"I guess you're right." John said shaking his head with a small smile. "I don't know why I'm worried. Sam's a big boy and can take care of himself." John got up out of the chair and left the room. Dean sighed; this day just couldn't get any weirder.

Sam gasped in pain and clutched his side while the demon stood over him twirling the bloody knife. Sam rolled over so he could see the demon and grimaced in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked he tried to stop the bleeding with his shirt. The demon laughed at Sam, a cold hard laugh that made Sam's blood run cold.

"You don't understand your true importance do you?" he said mockingly. He kneeled down so he was sitting nose to nose with Sam. Sam winced as the demon pushed against his wound. "By killing you… I kill all good supernatural beings. Angels, reapers, brownies, all of them are in pain and their cries are a never-ending supply of energy. When they're all dead I will be the most powerful being in existence, and no one can stop me from wreaking havoc on the human race."

Sam screamed as the demon shoved his foot into his wounded side. The pain was unbearable and Sam soon passed out. The last thing he saw was the demon standing over him laughing at his screams.

"Dean." a weak voice said from the other side of the room. Dean sat up and looked over to see Megan materialize holding her side. She stumbled and Dean could see that she was in extreme pain.

Dean got out of bed and grabbed her as she began screaming and helped her over to a chair. Megan passed out and Dean looked at her side and saw a huge gash like a knife wound. Dean was puzzled, he didn't know of anything that could kill a reaper. He sat down on the bed and watched Megan until she woke up.

When she finally did he grabbed some water from beside the bed and helped her to drink some. She grimaced as she tried to swallow and looked at Dean gratefully.

"What exactly happened?" he asked her as she sat up in the chair. "I didn't think there was anything that could wound a reaper like that." Megan grimaced and looked at Dean.

"It's your brother, Dean." she said, her voice cracking. "He's been seriously injured and you have to save him." her was almost a whisper as she said this. Dean looked at her curiously.

"What does Sam have to do with this?" he asked. Megan coughed and blood appeared in her hand but she just ignored it.

"Your brother is the life force for all good supernatural beings." she said, her voice growing weaker. "If he dies than we all die and the demon is free to wreak havoc on the human race unchallenged."

Dean looked at her in astonishment. After a minute he found his voice. "So what you're telling me is that not only are reapers good," Megan glared at him but didn't say anything. "And my brother is dying and taking all good supernatural beings with him." Megan grimaced and nodded.

"You have to save him, Dean." she said, before crying out in pain.

"What is it?" Dean asked worriedly. He was actually starting to like Megan a little. After all, she was a good being.

"The demon is hurting Sam!" she said through gritted teeth. "You have to stop him; I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Dean jumped up and ran out of the room pausing for a moment at the door and looking back at Megan.

"Just go!" she said as she cried out in pain. "He's in an abandoned parking garage." Dean nodded and ran out of the room. He slowed when he got to John's room and wondered if he should tell him, but his instinct told him no and he continued on.

He went over to the Impala and grabbed a gun from the trunk before looking around. He had no idea where this parking garage was.

"How am I supposed to find this garage?" he asked no one in particular.

A passing nurse looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me…" she said walking over to Dean. He quickly hid the gun in his jacket and smiled at the nurse.

"Yes?" he asked as she got closer. She wasn't the cutest nurse in the world, but Dean didn't dwell on it long.

"I'm sorry, but I over heard you asking about a parking garage. Perhaps I could help." Dean smiled sweetly.

"That would be much appreciated." he said smiling at the lady. The nurse blushed slightly. "I'm looking for an abandoned parking garage, my brother was supposed to meet me there… but I don't know where it is." The nurse gave him a quizzical look but it soon passed.

"Just follow that side road right there." she said, looking at Dean as if she was wondering if he was serious. "You can't miss it." Dean nodded his thanks and ran down the side road. He was just hoping he wasn't too late to save Sam.

"Dean?" John asked knocking on Dean's door. There was no answer. John pushed on the door and looked around. His eyes locked on Megan's and she grimaced. John walked over to her, his confusion apparent on his face.

"Where's Dean?" he asked grimly. He didn't trust reapers, and he could tell that's exactly what Megan was.

"He went to save Sam." Megan said her voice barely a whisper. John looked grimly at Megan. "He's in the abandoned garage."

John nodded and walked out of the room. Sometimes he just wanted to kill Dean for doing stuff like this.

Dean cocked the gun and entered the garage. He looked around and heard the demon's cold laugh from upstairs. Dean became grim as he heard Sam's cry of pain. He sounded very faint and Dean knew he had to hurry.

He walked over to the stairs leading upstairs and ran up them two at a time, wincing each time Sam cried out. When he got to the top he cautiously opened the door and peered in. His face became grim as he saw the demon apply pressure to Sam's side which was covered in blood.

Finally Dean could stand it no longer and he burst in with his gun drawn. The demon looked up sharply and smiled when he saw Dean.

"Why Dean" he said mockingly. "What a surprise. Why don't you stick around?" As he said this he flung Dean against the wall and pinned him there. His gun went flying to the other side of the garage and landed on the edge.

Dean sighed; this rescue wasn't going according to plan. He looked down at Sam and saw that he was losing consciousness fast. He glared at the demon.

"Let him go." he said between clenched teeth. The demon merely laughed at him and grabbed the knife again. He walked over to Dean and Dean stiffened as the knife came closer to his neck. The demon smiled at his discomfort and held it there.

"Now why should I let Sammy here go?" he said walking over to Sam and pushing on his wound. Sam cried out and Dean struggled against the Demon's hold. The demon let up and Sam gasped in pain before losing consciousness.

The demon laughed and went over to Dean. "Sam has been so helpful to me." he said looking at Sam. "I can't just let him go, while he's alive any way." Dean struggled against the demon's hold trying to get to the demon. The demon laughed at Dean struggling and went over to the unconscious Sam.

John walked into the garage with his gun drawn. He had taken the liberty of "borrowing" one of Dean's guns from the Impala. He heard the demon on the next level and took the stairs up. He opened the door slowly and looked in on the demon standing over Sam. He gritted his teeth made sure his gun was cocked before pushing open the door.

"Let go of my sons." he said seriously, pointing the gun at the demon. The demon turned around slowly and grinned.

"Hello, John." he said, walking around to Dean again. He held the knife against Dean's throat and John gritted his teeth as Dean tensed under the knife. John took a step towards Dean and the demon pressed harder with the knife, Dean sucked in his breath as he felt the knife cutting into his throat.

"Let him go." John said aiming the gun at the demon's heart. The demon laughed and went over to Sam. John tensed as the demon gave Sam a swift kick in the side. John kept the gun aimed on the demon.

"You know you can't kill me, John." the demon said opening arms as if daring him to try. "Only Sammy here can kill me, and he's unconscious." John sighed; he knew the demon was right.

"All right, you got me." John said lowering the gun. The demon walked over to John and flung him next to Dean and pinned him there. John struggled against the binds and the demon smiled. John and Dean exchanged glances as the demon came over to them.

"You two are so pathetic." the demon said as he picked up his knife. "You actually thought you could beat me?" he asked laughingly. Dean looked behind the demon and saw something strange. Megan appeared next to Sam and crawled as silently as she could over to his lifeless form. Dean could tell Megan was still injured, but he kept his eyes trained on the demon so he wouldn't suspect anything.

The demon heard Megan but Dean kept his attention on them. "What are you going to do after Sam's dead?" he asked as innocently as he could. "I mean, you'll still have people like us to deal with." The demon laughed.

"Do you actually think that all your triumphs, all the monsters you've killed, everything was entirely you?" Dean gave his father a quizzical look. "Some good being has always been there helping you, that's why you can't win this battle. None are here to help you."

"That's not entirely true." Megan said helping Sam to his feet. The demon spun around at the sound of her voice and his smile was instantly replaced with a look of loathing. He looked from Sam to Megan and back, twirling the knife as he did so. He looked surprised to see Megan there, but it was covered with a glare.

"How did you get here?" he asked menacingly. "You're all supposed be dead!" Megan laughed and a gun materialized in her hand. She handed it over to Sam who pointed at the demon's heart.

"I'm not an ordinary reaper." she said pointing to the gun. The demon took on a look of fear and he backed away from Sam.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, Dean thought the demon almost sounded scared as he asked this. Megan just nodded, a small smile playing across her face. The demon looked from Megan to Sam to Dean to John and looked behind him. He had no where else to go and he knew he was doomed.

He straightened up and he took on a serious look. "This isn't over Sammy." he said looking Sam straight in the eye. "I will get you." And with that he vanished from the garage. Instantly Dean and John were released from the wall. Sam lowered the gun and looked at Megan as Dean and John came over to them.

"Thanks Megan." Dean said to the reaper. Megan smiled and vanished while blowing a kiss at Dean. The Winchesters looked at each other and sighed. They knew their nightmare was only beginning.


End file.
